Drunk AGAIN?
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Never leave Holo unattended at a festival. :D Lemons everywhere.


"Holo you've drank too much."

"And you're sexy." The female replied in a rather sarcastic manner.

The female slumped down onto the bed, moments after saying those three slurred words. Her head was face down in the duvet; the pillow was inches above her head. Laurence stood over her, his arms folded. He only left her to talk to the merchants at the festival for half an hour and the harvest god had come back to him completely intoxicated. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can ?" He sighed, pushing his grey hair back out of his face. Holo grumbled into the sheets, her ears flopped over her face, her orange tail swung limply from side to side. "Laureeeeeence. It's a funny name." The girl snorted, rolling onto her back. "No wonder you never get laid. It's an abnormal name." She giggled, turning her gaze at him. Laurence shook his head in disgust. "I'm fed up of dealing with you like you're a child. You are meant to be a wolf god aren't you?"

Holo rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up you boring human and bring me some more Ales." She now stared up at the ceiling, her lips slightly parted, enough for her to dribble. Laurence frowned and fumbled around in his back pocket to find a handkerchief. If he left her in this state then there would be hell to pay the next morning. She was so precious when she was sober, not to mention stubborn. Holo was also prone to extreme jealousy, not stating when there was a problem. As a result she often snapped and cursed the merchant. In the past few days though she had become more sensitive to anything Laurence did or said to her. She would give him the silent treatment at the best of times. The god was on edge if he had upset her. Numerous attempts to apologise had gone straight down the drain. Under his wool jumper there was a white bandage. Holo had bitten him with quite some force. All Laurence had done was pat her shoulder.

He moved over towards her and sat down, looming over her only to catch the dribble from the side of the female's mouth. "You have a serious drinking problem Holo." Laurence gently drabbed at the corner of the girl's mouth. It was dark outside, and he had been enjoying himself at the town's annual festival until Holo came back, wobbling and swaying from side to side with a large cup of cider. He could still hear the distant music of the festival, along with cheery shouts and drunken laughter. The inn they were staying at was very basic. It was good enough for him though. Despite Holo's state he worried about her. She still flicked her tail from side to side. What would be the best plan of action now? Would he have to dress her for bed? So many questions came to mind. He wanted to leave her there at the risk of his other arm being bitten. The need to care for her got the better of him though.

Getting behind Holo Laurence pushed her up using her shoulders to grip her. He allowed her to rest up against his chest whilst he undid the buttons on her clothing. He had to move quickly. For now the Girl had silenced and was passed out. He would need to try and get some water down her, otherwise she would have one hell of a hangover the next day. The merchant was almost successful…Until she came round. "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" She hissed, spinning her body round in his grip. Her eyes were blood shot, her white tipped ears were pinned back across her head. His eyes widened but then closed tightly shut as she struck him hard across his face. "I can undress myself!" Suddenly Holo swayed, falling over backwards onto the wooden floor. "That was your fault!" She cried, trying to get up. "Holo please let me help you." Fuck that had come sharp, his left cheek now tingled. That would bruise up by tomorrow. Just the thought of it made his heart sink a little. All he was ever trying to do was help her and it always got thrown back at his face. Literally.

Holo got shakily to her feet, her shirt half undone. "I will undress myself." In one swift motion she ripped her shirt, the buttons shot off in all kinds of directions, hitting the window and flying out across the floor. "SEEEE?" She then snorted in her drunken laughter. Her chest was now exposed, Laurence averted his gaze elsewhere. He couldn't look at her, not like this or ever. It was disrespectful in a way and he would get an object thrown at him if he had walked in on her getting undressed. "I'll let you get changed. I'm going to bed now." He rolled his eyes and shook his head again in disbelief. Why? He couldn't win either way. If he woke up in the morning and her head was out the window or she was passed out on the floor it wasn't his problem. His final words to her had been. 'Don't drink too much.' He rolled his eyes and then moved to sit on his bed before getting undressed to the bare minimum.

The tired merchant slipped into his bed, only across the room from hers and turned his back on The girl. His cheek now pulsed with adrenaline. Plus she was still staggering around the room. Suddenly it fell silent and Laurence could finally close his eyes. He don't know why she'd fallen silent. Had she banged her head on something and knocked herself out or was she passed out on the floor somewhere? Who knew? His body might have shut down for the evening but his mind still raced. It would drop cold tonight. For a cheap fee this place had everything good in the room. The mattresses were comfy and the sheets were thick. He wondered if wolves felt the cold more, or were they hot blooded. When he found her she had been naked hiding in his cart. She rarely shifted to her wolf form so perhaps she was just as warm and content in her human form.

He knew she was getting restless and precious over nothing really. She snapped at him all the time but it was only in the past week it had been more frequent. There had to be something agitating her. He would ask her tomorrow when she was sober perhaps? Or maybe he would get beaten up for daring to ask such a daring question about her general wellbeing. His mind soon faded to black and eventually his light sleep got deeper. The room fell silent. The odd drunk festival goer would sing a drunken song down the street but it was over at last and bit by bit the festival lights went out. It had to be around two in the morning when Laurence got his odd awakening. He'd been in a good sleep, one where he could get away from the stress and problems Holo was throwing at him mentally. The sheets by his side stirred and rustled as someone got in beside him.

He felt incredibly warm all of a sudden. Laurence grumbled and turned over, only to have someone quietly bury them self into his chest. She nuzzled his chin with her nose and pressed herself against him. The merchant opened his eyes and stared down in shock and the Harvest god in bed with him. "It is hard to be a female human." Holo spoke, her voice soft. "It is hard to understand why I suddenly have such desire's. But for now I desire to be with you." Laurence offered a small smile and gently patted the girl's head, even daring to scratch behind her ear. "STOP." Her voice was firm. "Don't touch me as if I am your pet dog." Looking down at Holo Laurence could see she was upset. He tried sitting up a little. "Holo what's a matter? You've been acting off with me for a week now and I am truly worried." She peered up at him through the sheet's, her fiery heir covered half her face. "I was so angry but then I realised that a pure human cannot pick up on such things.

"I'm being the way I am because…" He could see that she was still drunk. He would let her stay with him but Laurence was seriously contemplating sending her back to her own bed. "…I'm in heat." Her facial expression then changed, she looked pissed again. "And you're too STUPID to even realize." He was taken aback by her words. "What are you trying to say?" He frowned, reaching out to touch her again. He placed his hand on her head and moved his fingers through her hair until he was gently rubbing the back of her neck. "Why couldn't sober you have told me that before you bit my arm!?" He demanded, glancing at his dressing. "God's might pick up on that but us humans…don't." His other cheek was turning pink. What an embarrassing topic to discuss.

"I don't know what I can do about that. If you had told me I would have left you alone if you have wished so." He offered a weak smile. Holo's bottom lip trembled, her eyes were now full of tears. What had he said now? "I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE." She suddenly snapped, getting on all fours. Her body was swaying again, fresh tears streamed down Holo's cheeks and when Laurence looked down he was surprised to see she was naked. "I wanted your attention." She whined, her ears dropped in sadness down to the sides of her head and she sniffled, lifting an arm to wipe away the tears. Holo lost her balance, falling off to the side. In one sift motion Laurence grabbed the girl and drew her in to his chest. "I had no idea you felt that way." He sighed, pushing her hair out of her face with his hand. The female pushed herself against him and pushed her nose against his chin.

Laurence wrapped his arms around her. Holo being submissive for a change was nice. But even now she was demanding for his attention in a different way. It would all be back to normal in the morning though. Perhaps she was fall asleep now? Laurence closed his eyes. Suddenly Holo's hand moved down and grabbed his…WHAT? The merchant sat up. "HOLO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Holo stared back at him with rather bewildered eyes. Looking away from him she stared down at the floor. "You're quite big aren't you?" She muttered. Laurence pulled the sheets up. "Please just s-" Holo cut him off when she pressed her lips against his. Rejection was not an option.

He'd not done anything sexual for months now. It had almost been a year since Laurence had even relieved himself. He couldn't do it. Not now that he had Holo. It felt morally wrong and well they were always going around together. They even shared their rooms. The kiss sparked the electric, one which travelled down his body and back up again. He had a boner and there was no hiding it. Laurence happily kissed Holo back. It was nice to feel wanted. He'd felt let down and shoved away so many times. He would take his time and enjoy himself now. The female, he had never seen her so willing. She teased him all the time when they travelled, mocking him picking out his weaknesses.

He had remained strong up until now. She felt so warm against him. Her lips greeted his and they felt so soft. He ran a hand through her hair, stopping it when he reached her lower back. Laurence drew Holo in, inviting the female into his space. His other hand reached between her legs with a simple stretch of an arm. He began to play with her, massaging the outer lips of her sex. She had been wet for quite some time but Laurence still continued to pleasure her, still silently taunting her at the same time. Hole dipped her back and broke off the kiss, letting out a quiet moan. He then pushed a single finger inside, feeling around until Holo let him know that he had the right spot. She moaned louder this time, squirming a little around him. Laurence pulled his finger out. She was practically dripping. Her juices were flowing down her legs.

Now she'd gotten his attention. He pushed her down beside him and got on top. He kissed her lips again, longing to feel the same silky softness. Holo pushed back into it in acceptance, her tail was now swinging back and forth impatiently the way a cat's does when it's annoyed. She was annoyed that he was dragging it out alright. Breaking off the kiss, Holo bit Laurence's neck, a sharp reminder that she was not the one to be kept waiting. She rubbed her cheek against his and let out a partly satisfied huff. "Mate with me already." She whined, tightening her grip on his arms. Laurence obliged. He pulled her to him by her legs and used his hand to support her lower back as his thrust into her. Holo gave a small growl an dug her nails into his skin.

Laurence Winced in pain. There was no way she was a virgin? Well it explained a lot. He pushed further inside her until he broke her barrier. Holo slapped him hard across the same cheek. "THAT HURTS YOU FOOL!" The man stared down at her wide eyed. AGAIN, seriously? Leaning down he pressed a few chaste kisses across the girl's face down to her neck. Her quick breaths subsided when he did this and he could finally begin thrusting. He went faster and then slower again in his attempt to pleasure the god underneath him. Her moans were getting too loud. Other lodgers probably had a good idea what they were doing but he couldn't really tell her to be quiet. Laurence moved faster. He was so close now.

He couldn't believe it. Her walls clamped a little around his manhood and pulsed out of control. Her whole body shivered underneath his. He couldn't believe it. She came before he even had a chance to. It was Holo's turn to be sorry. She smiled up at him with her ears pricked forwards. No hard feelings. He should be thankful in some ways. Without coming Laurence pulled out, flopping down in defeat besides her. Even now she teased and taunted him. It just wasn't fair! Holo snuggled up against him, still it seemed demanding his affection. "How cruel you are Holo." Laurence chuckled as he scratched behind the girl's ear again. Holo seemed to purr a little, those small purrs fell silent as she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. He would be in so much trouble tomorrow…


End file.
